


Douce Souffrance

by aphiceland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Acting, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Drama, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, KenHina if u squint, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Manga & Anime, On Set, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Ramen, Rough Kissing, Sex Education, Show Business, Smut, Song Lyrics, Spanking, Sports, Teenage Drama, Theatre, Voyeurism, and a few things happen, bc - Freeform, but it's all consensual, im trash, it's only underage, kageken if u squint, kags n Hinata r 17, kurokage if u squint, kurotsukki if u squint, oikage if u squint, with ppl over 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphiceland/pseuds/aphiceland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Kageyama disliked drama.<br/>Genuinely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douce Souffrance

**Author's Note:**

> requested by my daddy/bae @spacehansol  
> and beta'd by the amazing @kkyoyeon  
> both on tumblr!!
> 
> //reminder that my tumblr is @aph-badtouchtrio!'

It wasn't that Kageyama disliked drama, not at all. He loved it. What he really hated was the fact that when on stage all eyes were on him and he was the centre of attention.  
But did that stop him from taking it?  
Nope.  
Why?  
Because he's fucking stupid.  
He strolled into the hall with his head down. He didn't know anybody, and it wasn't a secret that he was terrible at making friends. And talking to people. Just talking overall.  
He'd been coming to these classes for almost three months and the fact that some people have gotten close with each other and nobody had even bothered to try and get close to him, made him mad.  
But not as mad as a certain annoying, short redhead made him.

Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama remembered. Friends with Nishinoya Yuu, Tanaka Ryu and Yachi Hitoka. At least those were the people he was friends with in the drama class.  
Annoying little kid. Kageyama sometimes just glared at him from across the room - and sometimes Hinata glared back. He didn't know why that made him feel tingly inside.

He sat down on the floor as usual. His bag slipped off his shoulder and he opened the zip, pulling out a juice pouch and poking out the straw, trying to slip it in his mouth but missing several times before it finally pushed in.  
His eyes snapped up when he heard a familiar laugh.  
Shouyou was staring at him. And _laughing_.

“What?” Kageyama scowled, causing the ginger to blush and turn away, back to face Nishinoya. He squeezed his juice pouch subconsciously.  
The boy obviously hadn't realised that Kageyama actually had eyes too.

The teacher then decided it was the best time to scream for the class to pay attention.

“Hey, everybody!” Sugawara Koushi, the first drama teacher greeted, clapping his together with his usual cheery atmosphere surrounding him. “Daichi-sensei and I have good news!”

“They're finally getting married,” a smug voice mumbled from the back of the room. Kageyama turned, along with everybody else, and it didn't surprise anybody that the owner of the voice was none other than Tsukishima Kei.

Despite being known for his snide comments and more of the like, Tsukishima was very quiet. The fact that his voice serenaded so loudly around the room just proved how big it really was.

They all returned their gazes to the stage, Sugawara’s face an abnormally bright red colour.

Daichi walked next to him, giving him a not-so-subtle pat on the lower back before speaking out and informing them of the actual good news.

“Shimizu-sensei has written a play,” he told them simply. Kageyama heard two gasps and figured it was from that Nishinoya and Tanaka. “She's still in the middle of writing the second part, but the first is finished. The play will be shown in about two months, so you have plenty of time to practice your parts. There are two main male characters, if you're interested in being one then please put your name on the sheet of paper I'm about to pass around.”  
It still amazed Kageyama how cool Daichi was. But it reminded him of how uncool he is himself.

Almost to prove that point, he started to have an argument inside of his head. Should he try and get the main part or should he just lay low and be an extra again? He was panicking. Incidentally, he was the last to receive the sheet, and he still hadn't made up his mind.

His eyes widened with realisation. The amount of practicing he'd have to endure with the other main character - wouldn't that mean they'd spend a lot of time together?  
He realised suddenly, he could make a friend.

The sheet was finally with him. He took the pen and confidently wrote down his name.  
He'd done it! Kageyama celebrated silently as he stood up and handed the paper back.

After informing the class that they would look over the list and decide by the next lesson - which was tomorrow, by the way; Kageyama didn't know how they could make such brisk decisions so quickly - Sugawara and Daichi let them leave to go home.  
Kageyama had never stood up so quickly.

He threw his bag over his shoulder and threw the finished juice pouch in the bin.  
On his way out, he saw Shouyou walking by himself a few yards in front of him. Kageyama’s eyes narrowed. Was the boy.. Singing?  
He had his earphones in, and he was singing along to what Kageyama believed to be something in Korean. He watched the boy curiously as he started to break out really, _really_ stupid looking dance moves. He obviously thought he was alone.

As time went on and they continued to walk, Kageyama noticed that they may live closer together than he thought. He was rather hungry, though, so he thought he would go and drop by to get some meat buns or ramen in the stall near his house.  
He would’ve gone along with that plan if if Shouyou didn’t go in first.  
Kageyama’s parents had gone away for the fortnight and there was next to no food in the house. He was too scared to go shopping.

He guessed he had no choice. Stepping in, he sat down in the seat furthest away from Hinata and kept his head down until-

“Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama looked up with wide eyes and gulped as he watched Hinata move over to sit right next to him.

“Have you been following me?”

He could see why he thought that. He shook his head.

“No. Why would I want to follow you?” He asked rhetorically, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for being able to say that entire sentence without stuttering once.

“Dunno.” Hinata squinted. “Where do you live?”

“W-What kind of question is that?” Non-stuttering streak over, apparently. “Just- Just up the road.. Number 902..”  
He saw the redhead’s eyes widen.

“Liar.”

“I-I’m not lying.”

“Why are you stuttering then?”

“It’s not my fault! I just stutter!”

“Hm. You’re weird. You’re always quiet and you don’t have any friends and you always stare at me in class.. And now you supposedly live on the same street as me? Are you sure you’re not stalking me?”

Kageyama blinked. “I have friends! I j-just don’t like any of you in that class! I stare at you because you’re loud and obnoxious! I usually walk the other way around from the school and that’s why you never see me!”

“Hm. Seems like you’ve put a lot of thought into- Hey! Did you just call me obnoxious!?”

“I’m surprised you even know what that means!”

“Oi! You’re mean! No wonder nobody wants to be your friend!”

“I- I told you! I do have friends!”

“Name one!”  
Kageyama gulped.

“O-Oikawa Tooru!”

“Yes?”

A familiar looking man with a familiar sounding voice turned around from the other side of the counter, his expression brightening when he saw Kageyama.

“Ah! Tobio-chan!” He grinned. “I’ve missed you!”

Hinata looked between the two of them, utterly dumbfounded.

“Oi- Oikawa.. Hello.. I didn’t know you worked here..” Tobio told him, still shocked by the sudden appearance. Knowing Oikawa from a while ago, he pictured him working in a very classy, high standard place. Not a shabby looking ramen bar on the end of a street at night.

“I don’t normally! I’m helping out Iwa-chan!” He gestured behind him to a man a only a little taller than Kageyama himself. “I work as the managing director at Bandai!”

Ah.

“W-Whoa! That’s amazing, Oikawa-san!” He gasped. That’s over thirteen million yen a year. “And you’re only twen- twenty-eight? That’s unbelievable!”

“It is unbelievable,” A sigh came from behind Oikawa, and yet another familiar face approached them. “He’s lying. He’s a firefighter.”  
Kageyama ignored the sharp gasp that came from the boy sitting next to him.

“That’s still e-eight million yen each year!” Tobio’s eyes shined. “Wh-”

“Firefighter’s are so cool!”

Kageyama’s question was interrupted. Oikawa chuckled and pat Hinata’s head.

“Thank you! How old are you? Are you in preschool?”

Kageyama suppressed a snort as he watched Hinata’s expression drop. “I’m the same age as Kageyama!”

“Stop shouting, dumbass.”

“I’m not a dumbass! You’re a dumbass!” Hinata frowned. “Stupid dumbass who only has friends who are ten years older than him!”

“Oi, no fighting, you’re all dumbasses,” Iwaizumi scolded them, hitting Oikawa over the head when he heard the brunette mumble, “But I didn’t even do anything!”

Kageyama scoffed and ordered a bowl of chicken ramen. “Oikawa-san, where do you live now?”

“Tokyo!” The man grinned proudly. “I came back here to see my little Iwa-chan! But.. Um.. He’s living with his roommate and her little sister, and we can never get any peace.. So, now that we’ve met again, it’s like destiny, right? Can you let us stay with you? Only for tonight! I know your parents are out of town because I only spoke with your mother last month!” He tilted his head, his expression resembling a lost puppy. To Kageyama’s surprise, Iwaizumi didn’t say anything to prevent the begging. They must really get no privacy.. He almost felt bad for them.

“Of course,” he nodded. “Here..” He postponed eating and reached into his pocket, handing his spare key over to Oikawa. “I don’t know what time you finish, and I might be asleep, so let yourself in whenever you want.”

“Ah, Tobio-chan is the best! Thank you!” Oikawa took the key gladly and spun it around on his finger. “Iwa-chan and I have been itching for some alone time!”  
Kageyama nodded and pushed his bowl forward.

“Well, I’m going to go-” Both Hinata and Kageyama supplied simultaneously. They paused. They stared at each other.

“Weirdo!” Hinata poked his tongue out at him before slamming two-hundred yen down on the counter and running out.

Tobio sighed and reached into his bag to pay, but Oikawa shook his head. “Don’t worry about paying! You’re letting us stay with you, that’s enough!”  
Kageyama nodded in appreciation. “Okay.. Um.. See you..” He gulped before walking out of the establishment and letting out a long, deep breath. That was stressful.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. The walk home was short and quiet.

When Tobio returned home, he flipped on all the lights and headed straight to his room after removing his bag and shoes. It was already six, starting to ever-so-slightly get dark.  
Pulling out his laptop, he figured that he’d have enough time alone before Oikawa and Iwaizumi arrived for him to have a quick jerk off.

He made sure to close his door, just in case, and sat on the bed, under the covers with his laptop settled next to him. He undid his trousers, loosened his tie and slipped one hand into his boxers. He always felt so embarrassed, so shameful doing this, but he learned the hard way that if he didn’t do it at least once a day then he’d end up with very soiled sheets after a long night full of dreams.

With his spare hand, he opened the search engine and looked up PornHub. Clicking on the site, he bit his lip.

Recently, he’d discovered that it wasn’t only women that aroused him. Men did too, even more so actually.  
He hadn’t fully admitted it to himself yet, but that didn’t mean he was going to deny himself full pleasure.

He clicked on the gay option and began scrolling through the videos, eventually picking one with two guys in a locker room. It’d taken him ten minutes to finally find one that looked good and he knew that he wasn’t in a position to be wasting time.  
He turned the volume down and took a deep breath. He started the video.

There was the normal bad acting. Kageyama had to admit that that was a very, very big turn off. He decided to mute it.  
The boys quickly began rapidly shedding off their clothes, mouths colliding messily and hands running over bare skin. Kageyama’s mouth grew dry as he grasped his cock.

On the screen, the shorter one began to slip two fingers into himself while the taller spread his cheeks for the camera. Tobio gasped quietly, closing his fingers around his dick and rubbing the tip with his thumb.  
The angle changed and suddenly they were on the bench - the shorter one bouncing gleefully on the taller male’s cock as their faces both expressed ecstasy. Kageyama couldn’t help but wonder if sex actually felt as good as people portrayed it to be.  
He knew one thing, at least, if it felt as good as masturbating felt then he would never want to stop.  
He bit down roughly on his lip and panted, feeling himself getting sweaty quickly, his hair sticking to his forehead. He jerked his hand suddenly and released a loud moan, then continued to move his fist over the erection, the tip starting to emit some precum.

His eyes flew wide open when he heard the front door.  
His initial reaction was to slam the laptop shut. The walls were incredibly thin and he could hear Oikawa moaning and giggling.  
Kageyama gulped and took deep breaths, trying to figure out what to do. The front door closed and the two men apparently made their way to a bedroom.  
A bedroom that just happened to be the one right next to his own. He could hear them whimpering and could only imagine what they were doing.  
Which he did.  
They were probably up against the wall, Iwaizumi pressing Oikawa against it and spreading his legs, pressing his crotch to the brunette’s and biting his neck. Kageyama clamped his hand over his mouth as he closed his eyes and stroked his cock, bucking his hips along.

“Fuck me..” Kageyama heard Oikawa pant. “Fuck me good, finally, please.. It’s been so long, Iwa-chan..”

“Don’t call me that. You know what to call me.”

“Daddy.. Fuck me, daddy..” Oikawa begged, Kageyama could hear the desperation seeping through his voice. He’d never heard of people calling each other that before. It was definitely strange, but for some reason it made him much more aroused. He gasped as he rubbed his cock up and down.

“You’ve been very bad, haven’t you?”

“So bad.. I’ve been so bad, daddy.”

“And you need to be punished.”

It went very quiet then, and Kageyama scowled. An idea came to his mind but it was risky - very risky. He stood up and opened his door, stepping out into the hall before slowly creaking the door to the room they were both in open. He saw Oikawa on his knees with Iwaizumi’s cock stuffed thoroughly in his mouth, his lips stretched wide open around the thickness of his dick.

Kageyama covered his mouth as he watched and began to stroke himself again, almost breaking his composure when Iwaizumi tightly grabbed a handful of Oikawa’s hair and forced him to bob his head on his cock.

“You like daddy’s cock,” the man grinned and Kageyama almost had a heart attack when he saw Oikawa meet his eye. The brunette winked at him before looking back up at Iwaizumi and nodding as best as he could.

“Bend over the bed.”

Oikawa did as told, pulling his head away from his cock and standing up. Already being naked apart from pink, frilly panties, he bent over the side of the bed and wiggled his ass.

“Are you going to spank me, daddy?”

“You know I am.”

Iwaizumi walked forward and sat next to him on the bed, licking his lips and grasping the panties in his fist, pulling it up between his cheeks.

“Ngh- Ngh- Ah.. Hurts.. You know how I feel about.. That..”

“I know you love it.”

Kageyama was even redder than before. He didn’t understand. Spanking wasn’t pleasurable, in his experience. Spanking was a punishment for being bad when you were little. Wedgies certainly weren’t.  
Tobio remembered being given wedgies by the bullies in elementary and preschool - that wasn’t something he wanted with his significant other.  
But it didn’t turn him off. The look on Oikawa’s face, the way he grasped the sheets and ground his hips down to cause friction on his groin. It took all of Kageyama’s willpower to not cum right there.  
The next thing Kageyama heard was a loud smack. He looked up again, subconsciously stroking his dick faster and faster, and he gulped as Oikawa emitted a loud, whorey moan. Another smack to his ass and Oikawa was writhing, biting his lip and whimpering. Iwaizumi spanked him again and again and at this point Kageyama had to lean against the wall to hold himself up, his knees quivering beneath him.  
He heard things along the lines of “fuck me” and “please” and he could only imagine someone asking that of him. As he watched them, he put himself in the place of Iwaizumi and some random boy in the place of Oikawa. Minus the wedgies. The spanking, he knew he would enjoy doing that to someone.

Iwaizumi stopped his actions and reached into his pocket, Kageyama only now noticing that he was fully clothed still. He brought out two objects. One of them was some sort of bottle and the other looked like a deflated balloon in the shape of a ring. He thought for a moment, and then realised that it was a condom, remembering the fact from health class a couple of years ago. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for remembering that.  
Iwaizumi rolled the condom onto his cock before grabbing the bottle and smearing some of the liquid that he saw was from inside onto his fingers, then adjusting the panties Oikawa was wearing slightly and pressing one into his ass.  
Oikawa released a breathy moan into the sheets and arched his back. “M-More!”

Iwaizumi chuckled. He slid the finger in down to the knuckle before thrusting it in a few times, then inserting a second finger.  
Oikawa gasped and frantically nodded, bouncing himself back on the fingers desperately.

“Like a little whore, aren’t you?” Iwaizumi mocked him, licking his lips. “‘Can’t wait to be inside you..”

As he slid a third finger inside, Kageyama was still distracted by the thought of doing it too. Bending somebody - a boy - over something, anything, and spanking and fingering him until he had to beg.  
Tobio imagined a small figure, short and slim. Wild hair came to mind - whether it was messy because of his hands or just naturally, he didn’t care. He didn’t bother to think of a personalised hair colour, he didn’t care, so it just appeared as ginger.  
Iwaizumi flipped Oikawa around on the bed so he could see his face and leaned down to suck several hickeys onto his chest and neck and collar bones.  
Kageyama thought of the same.  
He would flip the boy over so he could see his face, and in his mind, he did. An all too familiar face. Hinata Shouyou’s expression was flushed, eyes shut but Kageyama knew that they would have been rolled upwards. His mouth was open wide, out came fumbling a series of moans and whimpers and cusses. Kageyama told him that he had a whore mouth.  
Then Hinata was being rocked back and forth on the bed, legs spread and knees bent, arms above his head. Chest heaving, body slick with sweat.  
Kageyama didn’t know why he thought of Hinata but it was certainly helping him get closer to his orgasm.

“Fuck!” He was brought back to reality by Oikawa cumming, but Iwaizumi just kept fucking him, biting his neck and smacking his thighs.  
Kageyama finally came at the sight, over his fist and thighs and, unfortunately, his underwear. He fell down to the floor and panted, hanging his head back.  
He then heard Iwaizumi orgasm, and he stood up faster than he ever had and quickly made his way back to his own bedroom, flopping down on the bed and gulping. What had he just done? He was such a pervert! And Oikawa had seen him. Shit.

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep. He woke up at five A.M. with a huge need for a shower. Stripping of his school clothes, (that he had very uncomfortably fallen asleep in,) and his crusty underwear, he strolled to the bathroom across the hall, but froze when he heard a gasp.

“Tobio-chan! Do you normally walk around naked?” Oikawa tilted his head, a teasing smirk on his face. Kageyama’s face heated and he quickly covered himself, shaking his head.  
“Hm.. You look worn out..” He walked towards the younger, Kageyama couldn’t help but notice that he was slightly limping. “Long night, hm? I understand.” He winked at him before walking back into the room he’d shared last night. “Hope you enjoyed the show!”

Kageyama had never been more embarrassed in his life.

After showering and getting dressed again, then eating breakfast and getting teased more by Oikawa, he left for school. Remembering his lessons for the day, he tensed up.  
English.  
Maths.  
Gym.  
Gym.  
Free period.  
Drama  
Drama  
Drama  
Free period.

Triple drama - Kageyama had no idea how he was going to face Hinata after what he imagined of him last night.  
But now that he properly thought about it, Hinata wasn’t that unattractive. In fact, he was very cute. He would be even cuter on his hands and knees, bent over, _begging_ for his-

Now isn’t the time for thinking things like that, he reminded himself. A boner would almost certainly show up through his loose-fitting school trousers.

Kageyama got to school and through his first five periods, he felt fine, Hinata completely forgotten about. Then drama came.  
And Kageyama was forced to remember why he didn’t think he was cute in the first place.

“We’ve picked the roles for the play,” Shimizu announced to the class. “They’re all on that piece of paper over there.” She pointed, and almost everybody ran over.

“Yes!” Kageyama heard Hinata shout. “I got the main part!”

“Um, no,” Kageyama scowled at the boy. “I got the main part.”  
They stared at each other for a moment, then looked back at the teachers.

“A-Ah, you both received the main parts.. Two males, remember?” Suga gulped, beginning to sweat under the intensity of their stares.

“I have to work with Kageyama?” Hinata frowned. “But- But- He called me obnoxious!”

“Wh- Y-You called me a friendless stalker weirdo!”

“Regardless,” Shimizu spoke up. “You two are the main parts.” She handed them their scripts. “That’s only the first part. Part two will be finished by tomorrow or the next day..”

They took the sheets and sighed, neither thought they were going to have a pleasant time in this play.

They’d looked through the script and were ready to start practicing. But as the play progressed, Kageyama couldn't help but notice a strange pattern. It seemed to be that the two characters that they were playing were flirting.  
But no, that couldn't be right. The main characters are both male, and surely they couldn't risk having homosexuals in front of the whole school when they perform. Kageyama was afraid of getting lynched.  
He knew for a fact that there were some very, very mean boys who spoke rudely about gay people all the time - how would they react to this? Would they run on stage and beat up both Hinata and himself? Would they throw things at them, shout slurs?  
Or was Kageyama just reading too much into the friendship between those two characters? Probably.

“But how am I to get a girlfriend?” Hinata expressed, eyes momentarily shifting from the sheet of paper to Kageyama, then back.

“A girlfriend? But why would you need one? You have me,” Kageyama replied, not bothering to even think about the fact that he was stuttering. When acting, he usually didn't. That's part of why he loved it so much, he supposed.

“You know that isn't the same!” Hinata shouted, and they stared at each other. “What we- What we have is–”

“Is more important than any girl could ever be.” He stepped closer. Hinata gulped.

“My parents wish for grandchildren.”

“There are ways.”

“Hisashi, we can't.. I'm sorry. My parents are finding me a wife tomorrow,” Hinata looked down. “I'll be happy then.”

“You mean to say that you aren't happy when you're with me?”

He paused, then nodded. “That's exactly what I mean.”  
He walked off stage and Kageyama was left alone to sigh, then walk off himself.  
The class all clapped, Daichi and Suga grinning as Shimizu watched them closely from the corner. She crossed something out, then the faintest smile appeared on her face as she continued to write.

“You were so good, Hinata-kun!” Yachi grinned, Tanaka and Nishinoya trailing behind her, being distracted the whole time by looking at Kiyoko.

“Thanks!” The redhead grinned, giving her a thumbs up before taking a large gulp of water.  
Kageyama was transfixed by how Shouyou’s lips looked wrapped around the tip.

A feminine voice broke him out of his trance, Yachi squeaking, “Y-You were great too, Kageyama-san!”

He furrowed his eyebrows before nodding. “Th- Thanks.”

“Ah, doesn't this play seem a bit gay?” Hinata hummed. “I'm eighty percent sure that the two main characters are gay for each other, they just aren't elaborating on it.”

“You know what elaborate means?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

“Y-Yes! I do!” Shouyou scowled. “I'm not stupid!”

Kageyama shrugged. “But I- I think you're right. They do seem very homo..”

“Is that a problem?” Daichi peered over, anger prominent in his expression.

“N-No!” They both shouted and Suga chuckled.

“Good. If you have a problem, take it to Shimizu-sensei.”

They stiffly nodded and sighed when the two men turned away.

“I- I want you two to rehearse again!” Shimizu shouted suddenly. Tanaka and Nishinoya clutched their hearts. “From the part where Kazue is sitting alone in the park!”

Hinata nodded and quickly scrambled on stage, not wanting to disappoint. He sat on a box in the centre, script in hand.

“Hisashi and I have been having some problems,” He spoke clearly. “Well.. It's more like my parents and I.. They wish for me to marry a girl. A gorgeous girl, with long hair, plump lips, good fertility.” He shook his head and stood up, then kicked the box and groaned.  
“That's not what I want! Why can they not understand that I'm happier when I'm with Hisashi? He cares for me more than a girl ever could… I need to decide who's more important to me out of my parents and.. And him..” His hand was placed over his heart and he clutched the fabric over it, forcing out tears. “If I keep meeting with Hisashi, my parents will disown me! I can't keep going to him! He’ll find someone better than me anyway..”

“ _Kageyama_!” Daichi whispered. Tobio nodded and walked onstage.

“Kazue, what are you doing out here? It's cold, not to mention dangerous on your own..” He hesitantly put his arm around him, then had to look back down at the sheet. This was the last scene of the first part. “Are you—”

“I'm sorry,” Hinata interrupted him. “Hisashi, I'm sorry.. For putting you through all of this.. I don't want to marry a girl.. I don't want children..” He looked up at him. “I just.. I just want you..”

“Ah!” Shimizu shouted. “I've finished the second part!”

Daichi and Suga grinned at her. “Well done, Shimizu-sensei!” Suga shouted as Daichi wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Ah, are we going to do it now?” Hinata asked, breaking character. “My voice hurts.. I'm like _bwah!_ And _gwah!_ And it gets too much for me..”  
Kageyama just stared at him.

“We'll do it tomorrow, give you some time to prepare yourselves,” Daichi said, and Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows.

“Prepare ourselves? For what?”

His question was ignored as Daichi turned back around and pulled Suga closer to himself. Tobio sighed and jumped down off the stage.

“Hey, Yachi..” He heard Hinata speak to the girl. “You're close with Shimizu-sensei, right?”

“A-Ah, yes.. Close.. Um, w-why?”

“Do you know what happens in the second part?”

“.. Yes. Maybe. I may.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Yachi.”

“Shouyou.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“I'll tell Shimizu-sensei that you have a crush on her.”

“Damn you, Shouyou,” she sighed. “Fine. You and Kageyama have to kiss.”

“Wh—”

“ _What_?!” Kageyama shouted, eyes practically bulging out of his head.

“Shimizu-sensei wrote it, not me! Don't be angry with me!” Yachi squealed, hiding her face.

“Y- Ya- Yachi.. Um.. Could you.. Could you ask Shimizu-sensei to.. not..” Hinata gulped. “Involve the- the- K-kiss?”

“Ah.. Sure,” she nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. She wasn't going to ask Shimizu anything.

“Th-Thanks,” Kageyama nodded, but couldn't ignore the fact that Hinata’s face was definitely blushing bright red right now.

“I'll go and ask her now!” Yachi gulped and ran over to Shimizu without another word. Kageyama stared at Hinata. Hinata stared at Kageyama.

“I don't want to kiss you.”

“I don't really want to kiss you either,” Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Y- Why wouldn't you?”

“.. Because I’m not gay?”

“Are you sure?”

Kageyama couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What? You just sound like you want me to want to kiss you. That is really gay.”

“I don’t want you to want to kiss me, duh. That- That’s weird. But you _are_ always staring at me and stuff, so, you know,” Shouyou shrugged.

Yachi came back then, before Kageyama had the chance to say anything else.  
“Sorry, Shimizu-sensei said that she isn’t going to remove the kiss. If you really, really want it removed, you’ll have to beg her yourself. But honestly.. I- I think the fact that you guys are so bothered by it makes it even more gay. Besides, you’ll have to get used to it. There’s five big kisses you have to do in the whole thing and you have to do it every practice anyway.”

Hinata gulped. “That’s a lot of kissing.. Um.. If there’s four weeks until we do it and we have drama every day, and there’s five days in a week.. Then there’s the- the five kisses.. That’s five times five times four.. Which is.. Um..”

“One hundred..” Kageyama mumbled, his mouth running dry. “Over one hundred ‘big’ kisses..”

“A-And more.” Shouyou stuttered. “There’s five more in the actual show. And it depends how many times we actually practice the scenes every day.”

Kageyama was too distracted to be able to make fun of him for knowing that.

“B-But I don’t care!” Hinata lied, words stumbling out proudly. Kageyama looked up at him. “I’m straight, so I don’t care!”

“M-Me too!” Kageyama nodded. “I don’t care either! I’m straight too!” Lies.

“Yeah! In fact, I don’t care so much that I’d let you kiss me right now!”

“I- I don’t care so much that I would kiss you right now!”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah!”

They stared at each other. Then they looked away, blushing. They had attracted the attention of the entire class - Kageyama didn’t want to know what they all thought of him.

He took out a juice pouch from his bag and stabbed the straw into the drink, then slipped the top into his mouth and began to drink it.  
He spotted Hinata eyeing his mouth, and pulled it off of the straw.  
“Would- Do- Do you want a juice pouch or something?”

Hinata’s eyes widened once he realised that he'd been caught out. “A-Ah, yes! Yeah! Juice pouch!” He nodded furiously.  
Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows but looked through his bag to find another one for the boy anyway.  
After a moment or two of scurrying around, he took one out and handed it to Shouyou.

“So.. Are you a good kisser?” He mumbled around the drink, not daring to make eye contact.

“M-Me?“ Tobio gulped. “I- I don't know! Why would I know that?”

“Has nobody ever told you?”

Silence.

“You.. Have kissed some people, right?” Shouyou gasped. “You haven't!”

“D-Don't act like you have!” Tobio covered his face, furiously sucking the juice.

“I _have_!” He pouted and folded his arms. “I’ve got loads of experience!”

“With _who_?”

“My friend, Kenma. He doesn't go here. You don't know him.”  
It took him a moment to realise his mistake.

“Did you just say ‘him’ and ‘he’?” Kageyama stared down at him. Was Hinata gay?

“ _No_!” He shouted. “You heard me wrong! Why would I say that?!”

Kageyama blinked. He was so obviously lying, but he decided to be nice and give him the benefit of the doubt.  
“Okay. Right. I misheard,” he nodded. “Sorry.”

“B-But anyway, you should get someone to teach you. To kiss. How to kiss. Because I don't want you licking all over my face.. Ah! You could ask your cool fireman friend!”

“O-Oikawa-san?” Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. “He has a boyfriend, and he's ten years older than me. I think- I think that’s illegal.”

“Oh. Okay, true. Well then just go to a bar or something and wait for someone to pick you up!”

“But.. Does it have to be a boy?”

“I'm a boy. It's practice for kissing me.”

“But you said you didn't have practice kissing a boy.. What if you're really bad too?”

“Wh- There- I'm not going to be bad!”

“How do you know?” He smirked. “After all, you've never kissed a _boy_ before, right?”

“W-Well, I might be bad, but at least I'll be better than you! You have no experience at all!”

“But I will after tonight. The person might tell me that I'm the best person they've ever kissed. And I'll be better than you.”

“No! Not gonna happen!”

Kageyama turned his head away and laughed. “Stupid..”

“Oi! I heard that! I'm not stupid!”

He turned back to him. “Stupid.”

“I'm not!”

“Stu–”

“Shouyou,” Tsukishima glared down at him, then nodded over to Yamaguchi, who was gesturing him over hurriedly. Hinata gulped and scrambled to stand up, pressured under the blond’s gaze. He ran over to Yamaguchi, and Kageyama tried to see what they were talking about before Tsukishima sat down right next to him.

“Tobio.”

“Y-Yes?”

“I heard your problem.”

“That I..”

“That you're lame at kissing.”

Kageyama gulped and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“So you need help.”

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down. “A-Ah, no offence, Tsukishima-kun, but I would really rather not practice with you..”

“What? Ew. No.” The blond’s face scrunched up. “Gross. That's not what I was saying.”

“Oh,” Kageyama let out a sigh of relief.

“I know a guy that could help you out. He's a great kisser.”

“Oh,” he repeated. “Okay.. Um.. Okay.. C-Can I have his information? Can I see him tonight?” He kept his voice quiet, eyes wide. “What do you want in return?”

“Three-thousand yen.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened and he sighed. “Fine.. By when?”

“End of the week.”

“Fine.. Thank you..” He mumbled. as Tsukishima handed him a card that presumably belonged to this ‘Kissing Teacher.’

  
School had finished. Kageyama stared down at the card in his hand, standing in front of the address that was listed.  
He walked up to the door and knocked on it three times, as instructed.

A man with silver-black, spiked up hair answered the door, looking him up and down.  
“Ohoho? A school dweller! Who are you here for, boy?”

Kageyama frowned at the insult, but sighed and spoke. “K- Kuroo Tetsurou? Here.” He handed him the card. The man nodded and stepped aside, letting him inside.

“He's in the third door on the right, down this corridor!”  
Kageyama nodded and followed the directions.

The place was pretty nice, if he was honest. Illuminated at every corner, clean carpets and walls, beautiful artwork decorated the hallways and ornaments sat at the very end.

He took a deep breath before knocking three times again, then gulped as the door opened.

“Oh? Not who I was expecting!” The man chuckled, jet-black fringe bouncing aside as he pulled Tobio inside and closed the door.  
“Who gave you my card?”

“T-Tsukishima Kei.”

The man’s expression sunk and he groaned, stepping backwards until he fell onto the bed.  
Kageyama took this chance to look around the room. The ceiling was fully covered in mirrors, the floor carpeted with a bright red fabric. The walls were the same colour, but a darker pattern ever so slightly decorated it.  
The bed looked like a queen-sized, black headboard, red pillows and black duvet. Black bedside tables accompanied the bed, and a wardrobe sat next to a door that Kageyama assumed led to a bathroom.

“I really wanted Tsukki to come!” Kuroo’s voice distracted Tobio from his snooping. “Damn.. Anyway, what did you come here for? You look like you're only a kid.”

“I- I'm..” He tilted his head. “I'm the same age as Tsukkishima-san?”

The man’s eyes widened. “.. Shit. How old are you?”

“Seventeen?”

“Oh, fuck. No fucking wonder he didn't appreciate me flirting with him. Kid coulda gotten me arrested.. Tell him I said thanks!”

“How old are you?”

“Huh?”

“W-Well, I'm here for some kissing lessons. I don't want to be kissing a- a thirty year old or anything..” He gulped.

“Th- Do I look like I'm thirty?”

Kageyama didn't reply.

“I'm twenty-six.”

Only nine years.. That wasn't bad, right?  
He felt uncomfortable.

“Hey, hey, it's okay. Come and sit down,” Kuroo patted the space next to him on the bed. “I never work with people under eighteen. But you said you needed kissing lessons? That's not.. _That_ illegal. Just.. Shit, if you want me to stop at any time, tell me, okay? And you don't have to pay me.”

Kageyama nodded, then paused. “I wasn't aware I had to pay you in the first place. Tsukishima-san is already charging me three-thousand yen.”

“.. Huh. That kid’s gonna grow to be a good businessman. I'll give you the yen, don't worry about it.” He smiled and dug around in his pocket, pulling out two-thousand and nine-hundred and handing it to him.

“Th- Thank you..”

“Don't mention it. So, how much experience do you have?”

Kageyama said nothing.

“None at all? Wow, okay.” He nodded. “So you haven't had your first kiss?”

He shook his head.

“Are you sure that you want me to take that? Your first kiss?”

“I don't really care.”

“Okay. Right, turn to face me.”  
Kageyama kicked his shoes off and folded his legs on the bed, completely facing the man.  
“Good. Now, I'm going to lean in. I want you to do what feels the most natural to you, okay?”

He nodded and tried to catch his breath as he closed his eyes. He felt a pair of lips on his and he gasped sharply. The lips began moving, and Kageyama followed suit, their lips gliding together quickly. He felt a hand on his waist and he whimpered subconsciously, blushing when he heard a chuckle from the man. The lips that were priorly against his leaned away and Kageyama opened his eyes, surprised to see the man still so close.

“You weren’t bad,” he shrugged. “But you can tell that you’re a beginner. When the other person tilts their head one way, you do it the other way.”

“.. Okay..”

Kuroo kissed him again, and Kageyama did as instructed, tilting his head the opposite way. Their lips molded together again and they kissed each other deeply, Kuroo rubbing his thumb over Kageyama’s waist, under his shirt which had somehow become untucked. The older man pushed him back so he was lying down on the bed and continued with their lip lock, listening to Tobio’s whimpers. He slid his hand up his chest and pinched his nipple before dragging it back down and wrapping his arm around his waist completely.

“N-Ngh.. Ah.. Stop..” Tobio panted, sitting up as Kuroo backed away from him quickly.

“Are you okay?”

“Y- Y- Ah.. Yeah.. I’m just.. A- A bit.. Um.. Sorry..” He looked down and wiped his lips. “I don’t want to go further than kissing, I’m sorry…”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I won’t do anything you don’t want,” he smiled. “You are very good at kissing.”

“Th-Thank you.. But, would I be good.. Taking control?” Tobio asked. “I’m in a play for my school and I have to kiss this.. Person.. A lot.. But my character is very assertive and stuff, so.. So, yeah.” He took a deep breath.

“Well.. I don’t tend to submit. Hold on, let me get my boyfriend.”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. This man had a boyfriend? And he was kissing random people? He really didn’t understand anything, it seemed.

“This is Kenma.” Kuroo smiled once he came back, a small boy with dyed-blond hair clinging on to his back.

“Yo.” He mumbled, eyes fixated on the 3DS he had in his hands.

“H-Hello,” Kageyama nodded at him. The name rung a bell, but he couldn’t remember where from for the life of him. “H-How old are you?”  
He looked younger than Hinata did.

“I’m nineteen.” Kenma mumbled, not taking his eyes off the screen. Hopefully he would put it down while they kissed.

“Okay..” He watched Kuroo put the boy down, then he shut the console and sat next to him on the bed.

“Whenever you’re ready, virgin,” he told him and closed his eyes. Kageyama gulped and took a deep breath, then cupped his cheek and leaned in, pressing their lips together softly. After a moment, he began to move his lips and noticed that he reciprocated the action straight away. He pulled Kenma’s body closer to himself by wrapping his arm around his waist, then slipped his tongue into his mouth slyly.

Kuroo had not used any tongue on him, yet Kageyama was still rather educated. That may be just because of all of the porn he had watched, but that did give a good view at how people kiss.  
He rubbed his hip and began to kiss him deeper, smirking to himself when he heard the blond start to whimper and pant. He pulled away and brought his hands back to himself, gulping and catching his breath.

“W-Whoa..” He heard Kenma breathe quietly. “Y-Yes.. Definitely good..” He nodded limply. If he got any redder, he’d be like a tomato.

Kuroo grinned and picked the boy back up, making sure to get his DS. “Go back to where you came in, Bokuto will help you out,” he smiled and winked at him. “Nice to meet you!”

Kageyama nodded and placed his shoes back on, leaving the room with a newly found confidence. Shouyou was going to be eating his own words, he must be way better than him!  
The man from before, Kageyama now guessed was Bokuto, was waiting for him at the end of the hallway.

“Have fun?” He smirked. Tobio blushed.

“Um.. Thank you for letting me in. I’ll be taking my leave now,” he bowed to him politely. “Bokuto-senpai.”

The man gasped and clutched his chest, Kageyama was worried that he was going to cry. “It’s alright! Have a safe journey home, kouhai!”

Kageyama ran home.

That night wasn’t as eventful as the last. He jerked off, then showered, then fell asleep before Oikawa and Iwaizumi let themselves in again at one A.M.

 

The next day at school, Kageyama couldn’t focus until the last lesson, Drama.

“Today’s the big day.” Tsukishima nudged him.

“Shut up.”

“Alright, today we’ll go from scene one of part two!” Daichi announced, then jumped off the stage. Kageyama held his sheet tightly in his grip.  
He got onto the stage along with Shouyou. They hadn’t spoken to each other at all today and Kageyama didn’t know why he was so nervous, why his throat and mouth were so unbearably dry and his palms so sweaty.

“You say that you want me,” he started, eyes flickering from Hinata to the sheet every so often. “Me and only me.”

“It’s the truth.” Hinata read.

“But why?”

“What?”

“What can I give you that a wife cannot?”

 _Silence._  
Silence.  
Silence.

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. Had he said his line wrong? He just read directly off of the sheet.  
Looking back up at Shouyou, he found the boy staring at him intensely. It was somewhat unnerving but endearing at the same time.

More silence.

“A wife can’t give him dick!” Nishinoya called out from down in front of the stage, and everybody burst out laughing. Aside from Yachi. And Daichi.  
And Kageyama.

“Go again!” Daichi called. “Any more of that, Yuu, you’ll be in detention with me for a week.”

“Oh no..” Nishinoya stressed, his words directed at Tanaka. “Daichi’s detentions are so scary..”

“It’s okay, I’ll come with you!” Tanaka grinned. They fist-bumped.

  
“Wh- What can I give you that a wife cannot?” Kageyama repeated, and the entire hall grew quiet again.

“You can make me happy,” Shouyou stepped forward. Kageyama found it difficult to breathe.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Kazue..”

“Hisashi..” Hinata whispered. He cupped Kageyama’s cheek.

‘ _Kazue caresses Hisashi’s cheek. Kazue kisses Hisashi lightly. Kazue walks off-stage.’_

Hinata lifted himself up onto his tip-toes, and pressed his small, smooth lips against Kageyama’s for the first time.  
Both sets of eyelids fluttered shut and they just stood there, nobody daring to breath a word.

As the script said to, Kageyama forced out a single tear from the eye that the audience was able to see. Hinata’s eyes opened slightly and he stepped back, then walked off, out of sight.

Kageyama heard clapping and he opened his eyes, wiping the tear off of his cheek and keeping his arm there for a moment, hoping it would hide his blush.

“Very good, you two!” Suga grinned as Hinata popped his head back around the curtain, jumping off the stage at the same time as Kageyama.  
“Okay, Yachi, Hinata, back up there in two minutes for your scene.”  
They nodded, and for a very, very short moment, Kageyama thought he saw Hinata smiling at him.

  
“Minako, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? _Sorry?_ ” Yachi shouted. “ _I’m_ sorry that you turned out to be a homo!”

“Mina!” Hinata frowned. “Stop, you’re upsetting yourse–”

“No, _you’re_ upsetting me! Who is it, hm? Who’s the man that you’re having sex with behind my back?”

Everybody was taken aback by the sound of that innocent voice saying that.

“I haven’t slept with him, Minako.”

“You might as well be,” she spat. “Who is it?”

Nothing.

“Tell me who! If you have one more ounce of respect for me, you’ll tell me!”

Hinata gulped, sinking down to sit on the floor. “Hisashi.”

Yachi screamed, pretended to kick him, then ran off stage crying.

Kageyama jumped on.

“Kazue? Are you here?” He called.

“Y-Yes! In here!” He replied, looking down as Kageyama walked on from backstage.

“You’re crying,” he whispered, running over and kneeling next to him. He cupped both of his cheeks and looked into his eyes deeply.

“I ended things with Minako,” he explained, leaning his body weight against the taller male and looking back up at him. “She didn’t take it well.”

“I don’t imagine she would,” he replied. “Come here..” He took a deep breath and kissed him deeply, both of their eyes slipping shut as the kiss quickly became heated, as written in the script. Their lips moved together and Kageyama tilted his head to the left, his hand slipping down to his waist. Hinata maneuvered himself to lay down, Kageyama leaning over him. Their lips never separated.

“Don’t you think that this is a bit too explicit to be in a school play?” Daichi whispered, leaning over to Shimizu.  
She just shrugged.

Kageyama’s hands dragged to Hinata’s wrists and he pinned them down.

He was so, so aroused.

They paused for a second, then pulled away from each other, staring for just a moment before standing. That pause was where the curtain would’ve gone down.

  
“G-Good, everyone!” Daichi clapped, crossing his legs. “Ah.. Take a break.. Drink some water.. Go to the bathroom..” He eyed Kageyama.  
Tobio blushed and walked to the backstage toilets quickly, then shut himself in a stall and gulped. He took deep, slow breaths and tried to will his boner away desperately. He tried to think of as many disgusting things as he could to try and get it down. He thought of dead bodies, dog shit, naked old people, naked teachers, naked Hinata, naked Hinata bent over, naked Hinata on his knees, begging for his-  
This wasn’t working for him.  
He unzipped his trousers and cupped his bulge, biting his lip and closing his eyes as he hung his head back.  
The door to the bathroom then slammed open and somebody decided to go into a stall.  
The one _right next to his._  
Kageyama clamped a hand over his mouth to shut himself up but continued to fondle himself through his underwear.

Then he heard a hum of a voice - small, quiet. He held his breath and pressed his ear to the wall.  
He wasn't expecting a moan.

“A- _Ah_! Fuck! Ngh! Shit!” The voice gasped, Kageyama grabbed his dick. He recognised the voice immediately.

“Ah! Oh.. I'm- I'm–” Shouyou panted. Kageyama furiously jerked his cock in his hand, trying not to make any noise.

“Ah.. Ah.. K- Ka- Kage–”

Kageyama couldn't decide on what to do - to _think_ and he was so close and the sound of Hinata panting and gasping his name - _his name_ \- made him almost fall to the floor. He grabbed the toilet paper dispenser to keep him standing upright as his knees buckled.

His eyes widened as he remembered again that it was _his fucking name_ that had tumbled out but he continued to get himself off, licking his lips and panting.

He assumed Hinata then came. He heard a loud moan and a faint slapping sound, then fell down onto the floor. Kageyama smirked as he finished himself off, whimpering quietly behind his mouth.

The door to the stall Hinata had occupied opened and the sink began running, then Hinata left.

Kageyama was left to think about what the hell just happened.

“He said my name,” he whispered to himself. “He said _my name_. The beginning of _my_ name.”

He cleaned up after himself and headed back to the hall, barely taking his eyes off of Hinata.

  
“Come here.” Kageyama beckoned. “Do I look okay?”

“Hisashi-kun, stop stressing! It's only my parents!” Hinata laughed, walking up to Tobio and straightening his imaginary bow-tie. “You look perfect.”

“So do you.”

“I didn't ask.”

“I don't care.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Goo—” Kageyama cut his speech off by kissing him lightly.

“You talk so much.”

Hinata pouted. “.. Mm.. Maybe I do, so what?” He smirked. “If I talk more, will you kiss me again?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Is that even a question?” he smiled. Kageyama leaned down and kissed his forehead, then nose, then lips again.

“Mm, we can’t get too excited before we see my parents, can we?” Kageyama rubbed his thigh at the words.

“I don’t think they’d mind if we’re a few minutes late..”

“Hisashi, we’ll miss our train..”

“I can call a cab.”

He licked his lips and kissed him again.

The fifth and final kiss of the show.

  
_The Final Day Of Practice_

Kageyama had kissed Hinata more times than he could count. The show was the on the next day and he _still_ wasn’t used to the feeling of those dainty, pink lips against his own, his hands on that soft, pale skin - he couldn’t get enough of it.

The show was hours away and yet Kageyama didn’t want all of it to be over.

He couldn’t sleep the night before. He couldn’t even pass the time by jerking off, he couldn’t get hard because he was so _distraught_ that the relationship or whatever it was between the two of them would be over after tomorrow.  
When he woke up, he went over his lines repeatedly in the shower. He skipped breakfast, too nervous to eat. He had the whole day off - no lessons, no breaks. He spent the whole day in the drama hall along with the rest of his class. They practiced a lot, in costumes this time.

Tobio wanted to keep going over the scenes where they kissed just so they’d get to do it more. One hour until the show. That the _entire fucking school_ was going to see. _Live_.  
What if he made a mistake? Everyone would laugh at him, he’d get teased in class, on the yard.. He’d never live it down.

“I’m gonna puke..” Hinata whined, holding his stomach as if it was a secret. He felt the same.

“If you puke in my mouth, I’m going to kill you,” he glared over at him. “I’m not joking.”

Kageyama and Hinata had gotten much closer over the past four weeks. He would say that they were friends at least, even if he wanted it to be more than just a friendship. He threw an eraser at Shouyou’s head when the boy started to groan.

“Shut up, dumbass. I don’t want to be kissing a whiney, groggy.. Butt..”

“Don’t call me a butt!” Shouyou shouted, hitting his shoulder.

“Butt.”

“Don’t!” He hit his arm.

“Butt.”

“Oi!” He leaned over, throwing his knees either side of Tobio’s thighs. “Fight me!”

“You know I’d beat you easily.” He grabbed his wrists. “You’re tiny.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Agh, annoying!” He shouted, throwing his wrists around. “You’re annoying!”

“You’re loud,” Tobio sighed, pulling him down. Their faces were suddenly closer together, and their breathing hitched.

“You’re gay,” Tsukishima butt in, shoving Kageyama’s shoulder.

“No we aren’t,” Hinata mumbled, settling his butt down in Tobio’s lap. “But our characters are. And we’re just embracing our inner.. characters.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “Lame.”

Kageyama just looked at Shouyou, he noticed he did that a lot.

  
“Everyone, in your costumes! Five minutes ‘til we’re on!” Daichi announced from backstage. Kageyama was feeling slightly better, but he knew Hinata was still feeling terrible. He could almost sense it off of him.

The curtains opened.

The show went along smoothly. Minimal mistakes, nobody forgetting their lines, lighting and effects going off completely great.

It was the last scene.

“Kazue!” Kageyama cried. “I’m sorry!”

“You don’t love me..” Hinata hummed, dropping the bottle of pills that he had pretended to swallow.

“I do,” Tobio stepped closer towards him, taking his hand. “So much.”

“You’re lying..” Hinata laughed quietly, shaking his head and staggering, falling against Tobio’s chest.

“I’m not..” He gulped. “I’m not.”

Kageyama held him against his torso, clutching his small body tightly. He waited for a moment and Hinata’s body grew limp, his limbs and head falling, only being held up by Tobio’s strength.

“No!” He sunk down to the ground, sobbing. “No!”

The curtain slowly closed and the light dimmed, Kageyama could only hear the audience clap and cheer.  
He was so happy. Cheerful. _Blissful_.  
Hinata seemed to feel the same. He sat up in Tobio’s arms and they grinned at each other. Then kissed again. For real.

It wasn’t heated, or fast or hungry. It was slow, passionate, moving their lips together as if nothing else was there. They heard catcalls from offstage and laughed against each other’s lips, Tobio standing up and carrying the boy up to the changing room. Everyone else cleared out as soon as they were inside and they went straight back to kissing, strongly this time, like they wanted nothing more than to just ravish the other.

“Y- You were in the bathroom, weren’t you?” Hinata bit his lip. “Th- That time.. After the second kiss.. You heard me..”  
Kageyama nodded, kissing down his jawline and to his neck, where he sucked and bit at until he was certain that it would leave some marks.  
“Y- You don’t know this.. B-But I heard you as well..” He gasped and ran his fingers through the jet-black hair, gripping at it tightly. “Ngh.. Fuck.. Me..”  
He was too engulfed in the smell, the taste and the _pleasure_ of Hinata to even think about what he had said other than _fuck_ _me_.  
The words swirled in his head and he nodded.  
“Yes, yes, I'll- I'll do that..” He panted, pulling Hinata’s shirt over his head and taking a moment to appreciate his bare chest before setting him down and licking his lips.  
“I want to make you feel good..” He whispered, kneeling and kissing down to his navel, then undoing his jeans. “Tell me if I do something bad.”

“You won't..”

“I might.”

“You won't,” Hinata chuckled. “I spoke with Kenma.”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. “Ken.. Kenma..” His eyes widened. “Oh!”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “We've been friends for ages. Tells me about every client,” he poked Tobio’s nose. “Said you were amazing.”

“W-Well, I wouldn't say amazing..”

“Shh.. Stop doubting yourself and get on with it, stupid.”

Tobio sighed but still pulled down his pants, then grasped the other’s cock through his underwear. He heard a sharp gasp and the hand immediately retreated, looking up wearily.  
“I- I'm—”

“D- Don't be sorry.. Continue..” He whimpered. “Please..”

He nodded quickly and grabbed it again, rubbing it slowly through the fabric, loving knowing that it was main Shouyou feel good. He then slipped his fingers underneath the waistband and pulled them down completely, helping steady the ginger to get them away from his feel.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kageyama noticed something very endearing. He blushed.

“O-Oi, dumbass..” He gulped. “You wouldn't.. Do something for me, would you?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Depends.”

“Can you.. Can you wear those? Please?” He pointed to a box - hanging out, a pair of black fishnet stockings attached to a pair of matching black panties.

“You.. Want me to wear that? While we do it?”

Kageyama nodded.

“.. Okay.” He sighed, smiling. “Only because you're you. And you're cute.”

He walked over and grabbed the lingerie.  
“Don't look while I change!” He shouted.

“But you're already nake—”

“Pervert!”

“Fine!” He covered his eyes.

After a moment, he dropped his hand, and his jaw dropped along with it at the sight in front of him. He gulped and licked his lips, eyes roaming over his thighs and hips and—

“Pervert.”

“Says the one _wearing_  the lingerie.”

Hinata pouted and sat down, spreading his legs. “Come on then.. Are we gonna do it or not?”

Kageyama took a shaky breath before crawling over him, kissing him deeply again and grinding their groins together.  
He heard Hinata whimper and sat back, pulling out of the kiss and just looking down at him again, rubbing his thighs.

“You're gorgeous.”

“Th- Thanks..” Shouyou blushed. “You too..”

Tobio smiled and kneeled up, taking off his own shirt slowly before undoing his belt. “Can you blow me?”

Hinata laughed but nodded, sitting up and grabbing the length of his cock, gulping at the size. “It's way bigger than mine..” He mumbled, somewhat let down.

“I- It's okay.” Tobio stressed. “I'm sure yours will grow!”

“Yeah,” he nodded and paused, before slowly stroking it, then directing it towards his mouth.

His cock pressed against his lips and Hinata poked out his tongue, gliding it over the tip and fluttering his eyelids shut.

“Ngh.. Sh-Shouyou..” Kageyama took deep breaths.

Hinata momentarily froze over the name but smiled fondly, opening his mouth and wrapping the lips that Tobio had not stopped fantasising about for weeks, around his cock. He suckled lightly, then took it deeper into his mouth. Then deeper, and deeper again, until all of his girth was engulfed by the wetness and heat.

He reached down and knotted his fingers in the messy, red hair. “F- F- Ah! I'm- I'm gonna cum, I'm going to- to cum, fuck- fuck- Sh- Shouyou..” He bucked his hips back and forth, in and out of the mouth, until he came down his throat.

“Ah.. Sh- Shit, I'm sorry!” Tobio pulled out of his mouth and let go of his hair, eyes wide with concern as he looked down at him.

“It- It's fine!” Shouyou coughed. Tobio noticed that he must have swallowed it all. “I promise it's fine.”

Tobio nodded and looked down at the bulge in the panties, biting his lip.

“You know.. I'm really sorry, but I don't think I really want to.. Go all the way.” Shouyou gulped, looking over at the taller male. “Not yet. I will someday. But for now, I'd like for my butt to remain intact.” He laughed.

Kageyama nodded. “Mm. I agree.” He looked up at his face. “What do you want me to do about your erection?”

“Just.. U-Use your hand please..” He looked down and hid his face. Kageyama laughed at how coy he was acting despite having just swallowed a shitton of semen.

He kissed him again, kissing him slowly until his hand slid inside the panties and wrapped his fingers around his cock. It only took a few strokes for the boy to cum. Kageyama found it almost adorable. The faces and noises he made while reaching his point of the most pleasure - it was amazing to witness.

_Nishinoya flipped his camera off. “Nice. Eight thousand yen, easy. I hope Kenma’s happy with this.”_

They then lay down together on the floor, Hinata’s head resting on Tobio’s bare chest.  
“Hey.. Tobio?”

“Hm?”

“Do you know what ‘ _Douce Souffrance’_ means?”

“That's French, isn't it? No, I don't. Sorry.”

“It's okay,” Hinata smiled. “Me neither.”

 


End file.
